An Odd Attraction
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law is a doctor. But on the side, he's a very sought after mechanic. One day, Sanji comes in to get his car fixed. Law told him the problem and noticed that Sanji was acting a little odd for him. Law told him he would fix it. After that, he went to work. A kid came in and he helped him. He met Sanji again. What is this strange feeling? What will happen? M/M Sanji x Law
1. Bugatti Chiron and Surgery

**Bugatti Chiron and Surgery**

"Law! You're in here, right?!" Law grumbled under his breath as he rolled out from under the car he had been working on. He pushed his goggles up to his forehead before wiping his hands on a dirty, oil-soaked rag.

"I'm over here," he called. "What do you want, Shachi?" Law stood up and put the rag back in his pocket. He knew that there was probably some grease on his face. He didn't care at that point. He was working and got dirty all the time.

His co-worker came up to him with a big grin. "There's a person with a car that they want you to look at." Law raised an eyebrow. "It's a really, **really **nice car," he said. The guy looked excited about it.

Law sighed before walking to the front of the shop. "Don't forget. I have to go to the clinic tonight," he reminded Shachi. The other agreed. "That means you're in charge here." Shachi agreed again with an exaggerated sigh.

Getting to the front, he stopped in his tracks. The care was indeed really, **really** nice. _That's a great car. Who the hell owns this car? You have to have a ton of money to afford this. _The car that Shachi had been talking about was a bright red Bugatti Chiron.

He got closer to it. It looked amazing and he whistled as he ran his hand down the side of it. He was thankful that it didn't leave anything behind. Law had never seen one of these kinds of cars in his garage before. It wasn't every day that someone with a $2.9 million car came to his small, remote garage.

"Hey." He snapped his head up to look at the person that addressed him. The man had scruffy blond hair that covered his right eye, a curly eyebrow, grey-blue eyes, and anchor style facial hair with stubble on his upper lip. He wore a full black double-breasted suit with golden buttons, a grey dress shirt under that, and a very light grey tie.

"Is this your car, sir?" Law asked as he removed his hand from the vehicle.

"Yes. I have a smile problem with it," the guy replied. Law thought he was dressed very nicely because he worked somewhere important. He was probably right, too.

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" He needed to know if the man already knew what was wrong so that it could take him less time to fix it. It would keep him from being late to his other job, too.

"Not really. No. That's why I brought it here." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I was told that this garage is the best in town." That made Law smile.

"I can take a look at it, Black leg-ya," Law answered. The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you just say?" The guy didn't seem angry nor upset. It was mostly confusion about what he had called him.

"Sorry. I don't know your name, so I called you Black leg-ya. You're wearing black pants." Law motioned to his leg to prove his point. "I think it's fitting." Slowly, a smile rose to the man's face before he started laughing.

"My name's Sanji." Law smiled at him and nodded. He got along well with most of his customers. "So, how long do you think it will take to find out what's wrong with it?"

Moving the goggles up a little more, Law scratched the side of his head. "It really depends on what's wrong with it. If it's not that bad, it won't take me long to diagnose the problem and fix it." He sighed. "It might take a bit, though. I hope you don't mind if you have to wait a while. Do you have anywhere to be soon?"

"No. I don't have to go to work until later." Law felt that the guy was staring at him a little strangely. "I can wait for you to find out what's wrong. After that, we'll go from there."

"Alright. There's a waiting room over there." He pointed to the area beside the office. "You can wait there until I'm done." Sanji agreed and went to sit down in one of the chairs.

To be honest, Law didn't really need two jobs. He was making more than enough money working at the clinic. Fixing, renovating, painting, and designing cars was just a hobby that he picked up from a friend. But he got his own garage to help his friend, Shachi, with getting and keeping a job. The guy got into fights with other people very often.

"Shachi! I need you to put the car on the lift!" he shouted to the man. He didn't remember where the other had gone off to.

"Got it, Captain!" Law went back to get his equipment. It wasn't much and he wanted to hurry up and figure out what was wrong with the man's car.

Going back over to the car, Law was glad to see that Shachi had lifted it up a bit. He made a mental note to take the guy out for a drink or two that weekend. Law was thankful that Shachi was always reliable because he could do what he needed when he asked.

It took Law about an hour or so to diagnose what was wrong with the contraption. "Well, this might put a damper on his plans," he mumbled to himself. Rolling out from under the car, he pulled his rag out of the black overalls he wore and wiped his hands off on it. Then, he moved his goggles up again.

He stood up and put the rag back in his pocket. "So, did you find out what was wrong with that beast?" Shachi asked as he came over to stand next to him. Law nodded. The other man shook his head. "He won't like the diagnosis, will he?"

"Don't know. We'll just have to see." Law walked over to Sanji. The man had put his phone away when he came over.

"Did you find out what's wrong with it?" Sanji asked as he stood up.

"Yes. But I have a few questions." Sanji agreed to answer him. "Have you been going off-road with it?"

Sanji gave him a puzzled look. "No. Not really." Law nodded.

"Okay. Where you live, are the roads bad? Are there a lot of potholes around there?"

"No. My street's really well paved. No holes or anything." Law was getting confused as to how the car got like it was. But he felt like he wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Alright. Do you drive fast on wet streets? Or when there's ice or road salt on the streets?"

"No. I'm very careful on the roads when it has rained or when it snows."

"Okay. Last question, how many times do you go over railroad tracks and how fast do you go over them?" That was when the man looked away from him. "Black leg-ya, I need you to be honest with me on this."

"I go over railroad tacks almost every day." Sanji went quiet for a moment. "I drive about forty when going over them." Law nodded. "And there are potholes on a street I go on when heading to work."

"That's probably how your car got the way it is." Law sighed before he decided to tell the man the bad news. "Your suspension needs to be replaced. Not just repaired but replaced completely."

The guy nodded while looking nervous. "And, how long will that take?" It was nice to know that the guy was way more calm about what was wrong with his vehicles than most others.

"To be honest with you, around about two to five days." That was when Sanji groaned loudly. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It...It's okay. I understand." Sanji ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks for letting me know what's wrong with it."

Law smiled at him. "You're welcome. It's my job, after all." He remembered what he had to do. "I need your number so I can call you when I'm done with it." Sanji's face turned a light shade of pink.

"Y-Yeah." Law produced a notepad from his back pocket before pulling a pen out of his front pocket. Sanji wrote his number down and handed the pad back to him.

"Thanks. Don't worry too much. I'll start working on it first thing tomorrow." Sanji nodded. "Do you have someone that can come give you a ride?"

"Yeah. I'm going to call him now." He looked back up at him. "Again, thanks for your help. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. See you later." Law walked back into the garage, leaving the man alone to call someone to pick him up. "Shachi! What time is it?!" He worried that he might've been running late. Law liked his hobby but wanted to stay working at the clinic.

"It's four-thirty!" _Shit. I'm running a bit behind. I don't even have time to go home and clean up._

"Got it! Thanks! You're closing up!" Shachi agreed before Law rushed to his car. He had enough time to go home and change his clothes. It was upsetting that he couldn't at least shower before going to his other job.

...

Pulling on a doctor's coat, Law rushed to his office. "Trafalgar, you're late," Monet informed him as he passed by her. He glared at her when she spoke to him.

"I already know that. But what are they going to do? Fire me? I'm the best damn doctor they've got," he retorted. Law was already in a tizzy. He had almost wrecked when driving. Some asshole decided to try to ram him head-on. Luckily, Law had moved out of the way and kept it from happening.

"Don't be so mean, Lawly," she said. He rolled his eyes at the nickname she called him.

"I'm going to my office." With that, he left her in favor of his quiet, isolated office. He had enough with people during the day at his garage.

About a few hours into his shift, Law was called for an emergency surgery. Rushing down the hall, he found the medical team around a man that looked like he was mangled. "Doctor Trafalgar! We need you! Now!" a nurse shouted in panic.

"What happened to him?" he asked. Taking a good look at him, it looked like a kid. He couldn't be older than twenty. The guy had a big wound on his chest and minor cuts here and there. "He looks like he got into a wreck."

"We haven't been told," another doctor informed him. "We were just told to tend to him." Law nodded as they rolled the kid into the operating room.

It took a good two to three hours to fix the other up. The nurses and other doctor looked exhausted. Law was just fine, though. He was used to things like that happening. Looking the kid over, he found out that he looked a little younger than twenty but older than seventeen.

"Is he going to be alright?" the doctor asked. He and the nurses were on the floor. the operation had exhausted them to the point that about one or two of the four nurses were passed out. Law didn't blame them. It had been a tricky and difficult surgery.

"He should be fine. I won't lie and say he will be completely fine. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up." The man seemed to accept his explanation. "I'm going to put him in a room. Someone should figure out who he is and contact anyone that is related to him or friends of his."

One of the nurses nodded before shakily rising to her feet. Grabbing a bed from the other side of the room, he was able to carefully remove the boy from the operation table to the bed. After that, he wheeled him out of the room and went to find a clean, empty room to put him in.

Law was careful to keep from moving the bed too much. He didn't want the kid to move too much on the bed. It was to keep from opening or agitating his wounds. He found a room on the third floor. It was a quiet part of the clinic.

Entering the room, Law found two chairs in the room. Placing the bed in the right spot, he decided to wait for someone that knew him to arrive. He thought it would be rude to just up and leave the guy if he decided to wake up at that moment.

Sitting down in the chair, he began to wait for someone to come check on the kid. He knew it would take a bit, but he had nothing else to do at that time. Slowly but surely, he began to fall asleep. Law had been awake since four that morning. It was, now, twelve midnight.

...

Voices woke him from his slumber. Looking to the door, Law saw a few people standing outside the room. They looked different from what he was used to seeing. Glancing back at the kid, he was still sleeping, albeit, a little fitfully.

Law got up and stepped to the door. A guy with black, curly hair and a long nose noticed him first. He looked either frightened or shy as he hid behind a guy with green hair. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked the other. "You coward."

"Th-There's a g-guy th-there," he stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at Law.

The group turned to look at him. There was a female with orange hair, the guy with green hair, the other guy with a long nose, and a woman with black hair. The women seemed surprised to see him. The other guy looked shocked. The two girls had been talking with a nurse.

"D-Doctor Trafalgar," the nurse greeted with a smile. She seemed a little nervous about something. "I was able to get into contact with the young man's friends. These are a few of them. More should be on their way."

"Thank you. I will take it from here." The woman nodded before walking off. He turned back to the group. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend," he started. "Can any of you tell me if you know anything about what happened to him?"

The older looking woman smiled at him. "Sabo said that there was an accident. He said that a car had hit Luffy straight on. He and Ace had been walking with him but were able to avoid the car."

Law nodded. "He's still sleeping but you may come inside. Please, keep it down. He needs to rest for now." He moved to let them in. They walked in and gasped. The younger male was still being wary of him. "You said there were two other people with him. Where are they?"

"They're down a floor. The doctors tended to their minor cuts and scrapes. They won't let them leave until they discharge them," the young girl replied. Law nodded in understanding.

After a while, three more people showed up. There was a very large man, a very skinny man, and a very short man. They claimed to be a few of the patient's friends. Law allowed them inside when the other three confirmed that they were. "Where's that shitty cook?" Zoro asked. He had asked them for names and they willingly gave them.

"I don't know. He said he would be here when he could. Remember, Zeff is very strict with him," Chopper answered. Law found their reactions with each other interesting. They were being quiet like he asked, though. Something that weirded him out was that they would give him strange looks every so often.

Suddenly, the door opened to the room. "I'm sorry for being late. Zeff said I had to get a few things done before I could leave." Law's eyes widened when he saw the person standing in the doorway.

The guy seemed to be looking at him the very same way. His eyes were the size of saucers. The room fell silent for a few minutes or so. "Is there something wrong, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked as she looked at him.

"L-Law?" Sanji asked in a shocked and confused voice.

"Nice to see you once again, Black leg-ya," Law greeted in an awkward way as he continued to sit on one of the chairs. The group gasped after they spoke to each other.

"Wait, how do you know him, Sanji?" Usopp asked.

Sanji entered the room and shut the door. "He's the guy that's fixing my car for me," he replied.

Silence followed after that for a few more minutes. "WHAT?!" was screamed from a few of the people there. Law had expected as much. It wasn't every day that you meet the mechanic that's fixing your car at the clinic and that same person who had fixed your friend up. Very surprising.

**Hope you guys like this story so far. Something I wanted to do. Half mechanic and half doctor Law is interesting to me. He would look good at fixing, modifying, and painting cars. Anyway, let me know what you think. Have a terrific day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Reiju

**Reiju**

"Damnit," Law grumbled as he rolled out from underneath the car he had been working on since five that morning. Sanji's car was hard to work on because of the model of the car. It was a luxury car and that was something he wasn't used to getting in his garage.

"Something wrong, Law?" Shachi asked as he walked up to him. Law moved his goggles up while the guy leaned on the car with a smile.

"This is difficult. I'm not used to all of the extra fixings that are on this kind of car. It's a luxury car. We don't see these often if ever."

"I understand." Law stood up before pulling his rag from his pocket. "It's amazing that such a guy would bring this kind of car in here to us. I think he has a thing for you, too. Just saying."

Law raised an eyebrow at one of his best friends. "What are you talking about? There's no way in hell he has a thing for me." Law walked off to see what time it was. He kept his phone in the office because he didn't care about answering it if the object rang. "What makes you think he does?"

"Because of the way he looked at you when you had your back to him," Shachi replied as he followed right behind him. "I might not have a relationship right now, but Penguin does, you know? He gave his boyfriend the same hungry looks when they first met."

"Is that why you continued to tease him every time we went out for drinks?" Law asked as he picked up his phone to check the time. It was only two in the afternoon.

"Yeah. He fought me almost every time we went back home." He nodded. It explained a lot from a few months ago.

"Don't tease him about it anymore. And don't you dare start doing that shit to me."

"I promise I won't Plus, you're not the one making googly eyes at someone. You're having it done to you by someone else." Law turned to glare at him. "Hey. I'm just saying that was how he was looking at you. It was like love at first sight."

"Shut up. I don't think I want a relationship right now. Remember the last one I had?"

"Yeah. But that was a chick. This is different. He's a guy. I don't really believe he'll try to stalk you and try to rape you like she did. I'm surprised you didn't lose your virginity to her." Law placed his phone back down before walking out of the office.

"How about I'm not a virgin anymore?" He walked past the Bugatti. Law was done fiddling with it for the time being. He did all he could for the day and would continue the next day.

"WHAT?!" Shachi screamed at him. Law just continued to the car on the other side of the room. "When were you going to tell me this?! When did that happen?!"

"Remember that girl in my third year of college? The one that asked me out?"

"Which one? There were like twenty of them lining up to date you back then."

Sighing deeply, Law got down before replacing his goggles. He rolled underneath it. For this car, it was one he was proud of because he built it from scratch. He was adding some extra things to it before going to test it. Shachi had been excited to know he was making a muscle car. That made him proud of his work. But he was actually making it for Bepo's birthday, not for the other man.

"The one with the pink hair and curly brow? She was about two years my junior. Do you remember her now?"

"Oh her. Yeah. I remember. She was very nice and different from the other girls." For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of his tools on the car. "Wait. You lost your virginity to her?"

"That's correct. We got really drunk at a party we attended and wound up at her dorm room." Law began to tighten up a bolt on the bottom of the car. It was nitrous. Bepo had always wanted a car with that. Law asked why, but he wouldn't tell him. "I found out after she woke up and told me what happened. I don't really remember but I took her word for it. Mainly because we were both naked in the same bed."

"That's a very logical deduction," Shachi said. "Why did you break up with her?"

"Because I was leaving and told her that I was going to move to a different city. She didn't seem angry. She understood and said that it was okay. I haven't seen nor heard from her since." Law stopped talking for a minute. "To be truthful with you, I haven't even met any of her family. She never would tell me about them. I asked her a few times, but she kept quiet about them. Almost like she didn't want me to know about them."

"Sounds kinda shady, don't you think?"

"Not really. I wasn't bothered at all. Some people don't like their families. Others just don't feel like informing them about having another person in their life."

Voices began talking at the entrance to the garage. "I'll go see who that is." Law agreed as he began to replace a part that didn't fit properly on the car. He thought it would've worked better, but it was a little too big for being on the bottom of it.

After a few minutes, Law heard footsteps near him. One pair sounded like high heels, one pair was Shachi's boots, and the other sounded like dress shoes. "Law, is that really you?" The feminine voice shocked him as he froze and almost dropped his wrench at the sound of it. Rolling out from under the muscle car, he moved his goggles up. "It' is you! I haven't seen you in years!"

Lifting his head up, he was shocked to see who was there. It was true, they hadn't seen each other in a couple of years. Not since he graduated from college and moved to this town. "Reiju, it's been a while. I see that you're doing well for yourself." Noticing the other person with her, he was surprised to see him. "Black Leg-ya, it's nice to see you again too."

"Reiju, how do you know Law?" Law stood up and wiped his hands off.

"That's a long story. Reiju, do you know each other? I didn't think you two would."

"Law, this is my younger brother. I believe that I never told you about my family."

Dumbfounded, Law tried to show that he wasn't bothered by it. "I see. No. You never did. I can now see the resemblance in you. You both have the same eyebrows." Reiju laughed at his observation.

"Yes. I didn't see him much when I was in college. I don't like the rest of our family, either. Sanji was being taken care of by a friend of mine." Law nodded. "I hear that you're a mechanic and a doctor. That's a lot to do."

"Not really. My friend helps me out here. It's my hobby. I don't really care about the money for being a mechanic. It's just to help him keep a job and help him pay for rent." He shrugged. Sanji was being unusually quiet. It was almost like he was trying to process something. "Working at the clinic is my actual career. I was going to college to be a doctor, remember?"

"Of course. I remember now. You were obsessed with studying. It was always fun to come to your apartment and study with you. You're a great help with many different subjects."

"Wait. You know him from college?" Sanji asked as he interrupted her.

"Yes. I was two years behind him. He's two years older than me." Law nodded in agreement. "I'm still friends with him even though we haven't talked in a while."

"Law was telling me about your relationship with him in college," Shachi said with a grin. He looked at Law for a split second. He knew what he was doing.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about that night. I don't know what came over me."

"To be honest, I don't remember doing anything. I just took your word for it." Sanji looked confused and flabbergasted with their conversation. "I mean, I had way too much to drink the night before and woke up naked with you. You said we did it. I just took your word for it."

"I understand. I was a little more sober than you." Her face lit up a little. "I pretty much forced you into it. I'm really sorry about that."

"I don't hold anything against you. We were drunk. Things tend to happen when people get drunk. No need to apologize." He smiled at her embarrassment. "So, Black Leg-ya is your brother? That's interesting. I'm taking care of a friend of his."

"Have you gone to check on him?" Sanji asked. Law understood his concern for his friend.

"No. Not yet. I'll be going to the clinic at four. You can stay here, and I'll drive you over there," Law offered.

"That sounds perfect," Reiju answered for him. He swore there was something in between the lines as to why she was the one that said something. Especially with the smile she gave her brother. Sanji had a shocked expression. "I brought him over. I'll pick him up from the clinic later on tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Law said. Reiju stepped forward and hugged him.

"Sorry to bother you. When Sanji told me you were a mechanic and a doctor, I had to come visit you. I was really excited to know you are working in this city."

"You aren't bothering me at all. I was just working on a project of my own." He let her go and she stepped back. "It was great to see you again. You should come by again. I'll show you more projects I've been working on."

"I would be glad to see your other projects." She began to leave before turning around and waving at them. "Have a good day and I'll see you later." Law waved back as she walked out. That left Shachi, Sanji, and him together.

"I'm going to call Penguin to see what he's up to right now," Shachi announced as he walked up. He saw the small smirk as he turned to walk off.

Law sighed as he put his rag back in his pants pocket. "How did you and Reiju meet?" Sanji asked as they stood beside the car. Law felt the awkwardness that had gathered between them. It was almost as thick as fog. He wondered why Sanji was like that around him.

"She asked me if we could meet up for a cup of coffee one day after class," Law started. "I had a few classes with her." He leaned onto the car. "I never turn down an offer for coffee. I love the stuff." Sanji nodded. It was as if he was making a mental note about that. "Over our cup of coffee, she asked if I was seeing anyone. I told her no. After that, she asked me if I would like to start dating her."

"You agreed?"

"No. Not at first. I was more into studying. Not dating." Law sighed. "After a few days of her asking me politely and only once a day if I would reconsider, I finally gave in and agreed that I would date her." He smiled at the memory of her expression. She had looked ecstatic to know that he had agreed to her request. Her face had lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So, how was it dating her?"

"It was different since I hadn't dated anyone before her. I wasn't used to it." He shrugged again. "She seemed to be more experienced with it than I was." Law motioned for him to follow him. They went and sat on a bench on the other side of the car. "We did the normal stuff that couples did. We went on dates, stayed over at each other's places, and other things. I wasn't ready to go all the way yet."

"So, how did you end up in bed with her?" Law found it strange that he wanted to know his experience with his sister. That wasn't something he expected from a person let alone someone's sibling.

"She was able to get me out of my apartment. Reiju wanted to go to a party and told me that I had to go." Law leaned back to where his head was resting on the wall. "I went with her because I didn't want her to go alone. While we were there, we drank before I got too drunk." Law narrowed his eyes as he thought back. "After that... I don't remember what happened. Next thing I knew, I was waking up right next to her, naked and in the same bed."

"So, did you really do it with her?"

"She said we did. I just took her word for it." Law shrugged. "I like your sister. But not that way anymore. I like her more as a friend now."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"Because I was graduating and moving to this town. She said it was okay and we left as friends." Law stretched as he spoke. "I don't regret meeting her nor do I regret probably giving my virginity to her. She was nice and I enjoyed all of the time I spent with her."

"I see." Law looked at him. He was different from the other customers he normally got in. That was very interesting to him because most just wanted to get in and get out without talking too much to him.

"Why did you choose my garage? There's a garage that's actually inside the city. I'm on the outskirts." That was a question he wanted to know.

"I... I heard that you're a really good mechanic. Better than the one in town. I wanted to go to someone that has a good reputation. A lot of people said that you're a great guy to get to look at cars." He watched as his face turned a light shade of pink. "You're nice even though you're blunt about stuff. I guess that's what I wanted. I wanted someone to tell me what I did wrong without beating around the bush about it."

"I understand. It's just part of who I am. I don't want to sugar coat anything. It will just make it seem like nothing is really wrong." He smiled at him. "I don't want people to think that it will take a very short time to fix something that's major. That's why I'm blunt about it."

"That's a very good thing. I wouldn't want to be lied to about how serious my car was damaged." Sanji smiled back at him. "I'm really glad that I chose here. You're a good person and a great mechanic."

"Thanks."

"Law, it's three-thirty!" Shachi shouted at him from the office.

"Alright! Thanks!" He stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sanji asked as he followed him.

"I'm going home for a moment. I have to clean up before I go to the clinic," Law answered. "You can come with me. I don't mind." Sanji looked shocked. "Are you okay with that? After the stop at my house, we can head to the clinic."

"Oh. Okay. I'm fine with that." Law nodded as they walked out. He shouted at Shachi that they were heading out. The man agreed that he would close up for him. Law thanked him before they left the place altogether. It was strange to invite people to his place, but he thought that Sanji was a bit different from many other people that he had met. It didn't bother him, nor did he care. He wanted to get to know Sanji because he seemed interesting. Also, there was something that he was keeping from him.

**Hello. Sorry about the late update. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope you all are having a beautiful day and week. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
